Chloe
|Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Deceased |Row 5 title = Death |Row 5 info = Beat to death}} Chloe is a character in My Super Psycho Sweet 16. She is the tertiary antagonist of the film. My Super Psycho Sweet 16 Chloe is first seen alongside Madison in the library when Olivia walks in and tells Madison about seeing Skye and Brigg flirting with each other. Along with Madison, Chloe is disgusted by this and the three girls decide to pull a prank on Skye and they go into the locker room and dump paint all over Skye's clothes while she is swimming. After Skye discovers this she walks out in her bathing suit to find Chloe and the others outside where Madison proceeds to tease Skye until her father comes to pick them up. Mr. Penrose tells the girls a stylist has been flown in from Los Angeles to help them find dresses for Madison's Sweet Sixteen but they are less then thrilled and don't like any dresses. Madison insults the Stylist and the three leave the room. The next day Madison, Olivia and Chloe hand out invitations at school, where Chloe rudely rejects many students. The night of the party, Chloe, Madison, and Olivia have just finished getting ready when they see a limosine pull up in the driveway. They share a bottle of wine, Chloe drinks half of it while Madison is talking, which makes the three of them laugh until Madison tells them to shut up. Upon arrival they walk down the red carpet and watch with the other partygoers witness Madison's stunning entrance and start to cheer. During most of the party she is flirting with guys and dancing suggestively, until Kevin informs them that Derek crashed the party. Right after this Chloe looks and sees Skye rollerskating with Brigg. A little while later, Chloe decides to think up a plan to make Skye leave. She has Olivia lure her into the bathroom but makes Olivia come up with how, then goes to hide in the bathroom with a fire extinguisher. Chloe is hiding in the stall when she hears the bathroom door open... Death Chloe assumes it to be Skye and she kicks open the door and begins to spray the fire extinguisher. After hearing nothing but silence, Chloe begins to worry and comes to a stop, where Charlie Rotter appears and takes the fire extinguisher from her. She screams and he hits her in the head with it knocking her against the wall. She falls down where Charlie gets on top of her and beats her to death. Later when Olivia begins to grow concerned over where Chloe is, she heads into the bathroom and after a few moments she begins to notice a small pool of blood and looks out of shock to find Chloe's body slumped on the ground, the stall covered in blood. My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 2 Chloe is one of the students honored at the memorial, along with Kevin, Lily, Olivia and Madison. Courtney later mentions that she knew Chloe, prior to her death. My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 3 Chloe was one of many Part 1 characters appearing in Skye's flashbacks. Nathan also mentions that Skye was too good for her, Olivia and Madison and her dead body were in a newspaper Character Chloe was somewhat ditzy and probably the dumbest out of Madison's clique. She, like Madison would talk down to Olivia and call her stupid and seemed to be mean spirited. However she also seemed to generally like being friend's with Madison, as she thought up the plan to rid of Skye in sake of keeping Madison happy during her sweet 16. She was meaner then Olivia, who seemed to feel bad for how much they tortured Skye, but she was nicer then Madison. Chloe was also very popular, especially with the guys. Showing a premiscuous side, mostly during the party where she was shown to be with many different guys. Quotes Madison You Are So Not Going To Believe This There You Are Freak Skye ... Skye Where Are You Idk Olivia All I Know Is That Madison Wants Skye Out Only You Can Bring The RollerDome Back From The Dead Madison Trivia Gallery Madi.jpg|Chloe, Madison, and Olivia D Chloe.png|Chloe's death scene Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Sidekicks